Cyclone Thomas
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 22 |series_no = 22.19 |number = 531 |released = * 24th September 2018 * 31st October 2018 * 4th November 2018 * 17th December 2018 * 20th December 2018 * 20th January 2019 * 5th April 2019 * 26th January 2020 |previous = Thomas' Animal Ark |next = Kangaroo Christmas }} :“Must...keep...GOING” :―Thomas. Cyclone Thomas is the nineteenth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot While working in Australia lugging rocks in an outback mine, Shane comes up alongside Thomas and points out to him Isla, a Flying Doctor's plane who transports Doctor Claire to help out people who are too far away to get to hospital for treatment. Thomas becomes admired by Isla and imagines he can fly so he can help out people as well. In an attempt to try and be like Isla, Thomas attempts to go and pick up a sick patient at Pine Tree, despite Shane attempting to tell Thomas that Isla can deal with it. Unfortunately for Thomas, he is disappointed to see Isla already there, since she's much faster than Thomas. He later tries to help a man with a broken leg at Adelaide River, but Isla decides that it's best left for her to deal with (being a medical expert) and takes the man onboard. While Thomas is talking to Shane, Aubrey and Aidan, Isla flies in to say that there's a cyclone at Katherine and she and Doctor Claire are going to rescue the people. Unfortunately, the strong winds of the cyclone forces Isla to turn back. Thomas sees this as his chance to try and help rescue people, and is able to brave the cyclone to go through it. Isla later congratulates Thomas for successfully evacuating the people, for which Thomas feels like a hero like Isla. Characters * Thomas * Shane * Aubrey and Aiden * Isla * The Teacher * Madeleine's Father * Doctor Claire Locations * Australia ** The Outback ** Adelaide River Station ** Pine Tree Station ** Katherine ** The Outback Mine ** Shane's Station ** The Old Rickety Bridge Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden and Madeleine's Father * Rachael Miller as Isla * Rob Rackstraw as Isla's radio US * Joseph May as Thomas * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden and Madeleine's Father * Rachael Miller as Isla * Rob Rackstraw as Isla's radio Trivia * A reference to the episode, Outback Thomas is made. * Skiff's model is used to represent a capsized boat in Thomas' fantasy sequence, though to make it less obvious on the identity, his face was not shown on camera. * The fantasy was modified and reanimated from the nineteenth series episode, The Other Side of the Mountain. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Monkey Trouble! GER * Big World! Big Adventures! - Australia (German DVD/CD) In Other Languages es:Ciclón Thomas pl:Cyklon Tomek ru:Циклон Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes